


Show Me

by dexstarr



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Pam has zero interest in watching a baby vampire.Eric has a suggestion on making it more enjoyable.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> _True Blood_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), Drabbletag Round 8. Jessica/Pam, bad girl.

“She’s _annoying.”_

Jessica’s ears burn when she hears Pam complain about her to Eric, but she’s heard it every hour since Bill dropped her off at Fangtasia. The club is like nothing she’s ever seen before, but her two vampire babysitters won’t let her out of their offices to explore. No, after she sniffed down one of the staff, they’re worried about her snacking on the clubgoers. 

Not that they would mind if she killed someone — they just don’t want a mess to clean up _at_ the club. 

“Why don’t you fuck her?” 

Pam snorts.

“I’ve seen her staring at you.”

The rest of Jessica’s face turns red to match her ears, and she’s still blushing when Pam saunters over. Her eyes travel up Pam’s body, and when she reaches the leather corset that matches the slim pencil skirt, her fangs drop with a _snick._

Embarrassed, Jessica claps her hands over her mouth. She’s a baby vamp, but she knows what _that_ means. 

Pam laughs, but it’s almost gentle, knowing. Fingers circling Jessica’s wrists, she pulls her hands down. “Vampires don’t fear revealing their fangs. If you want me, show me.” 

Jessica tries to yank Pam towards her, so she can kiss her. Pam resists, shaking her head. “Not like that. Not like a clumsy bloodbag.” 

Jessica lets out a growl of frustration. “How? You show me.” 

That must be the magic phrase, because Pam leads Jessica to her office. “When I’m done with you, you’ll be just like me, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
